AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA
by Sung Hyo Sang
Summary: Que pasaria si en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, Ichigo Kurosaki se enamora de la novia de su mejor amigo, será capaz de traicionar a su amigo? sera capaz de serle infiel a su novia?
1. Bajo la Luna

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**Esta historia esta hecha en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, los quincys o los gatos que hablan (xD) cualquier duda queja comentario o sugerencia seran aceptados**

**-Diálogos**  
_"pensamientos"_  
*sueños*

**CAPITULO 1: BAJO LA LUNA**

**-Sé que te caerá bien, aunque es bastante frío y sarcástico es un gran chico  
-Si tú lo dices te creo, lo conociste… en el Instituto ¿verdad?  
-Si, la verdad al principio nos llevábamos mal, pero con el tiempo todo cambio** –el chico beso en la mejilla a la joven que estaba a su lado.

Era cerca del mediodía en la Ciudad Karakura, el cielo estaba despejado, era martes y la Ciudad estaba tranquila, por las calles pasaban las personas pero había unas en particular, un joven alto, delgado con gafas, ojos azules venía abrazando a quien aparentemente era su novia, una chica bajita ojos violetas, delgada, su apariencia era muy frágil e inocente. Así caminaron hasta que llegaron a la esquina de una cafetería.

**-Llegas tarde Ishida-** un joven pelinaranja lo saludaba a lo lejos  
**-Perdona Kurosaki tuve algunos imprevistos**- acomodándose los lentes – **mira Kurosaki kun te presento a mi novia Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia él es Kurosaki Ichigo de quien te hable**

**-Un placer**

**-Encantado**

Al tomarse las manos ambos jóvenes tuvieron una extraña sensación que les erizo de pies a cabeza se miraron a los ojos, se sonrojaron y desviaron miradas nerviosos al tiempo que se soltaron.

**-Konichiiwa Inoue san** – el joven ojiazul saludaba a la chica pelinaranja que se acercaba con un helado...

Así los cuatro jóvenes decidieron entrar a la cafetería que se encontraba enfrente, 3 de ellos se ponían al corriente de sus vidas, pero al ser una de ellas una completa desconocida casi no tenía palabra en la plática lo que la ayudaba a pensar que había ocurrido con aquel chico. Estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de la chica que los acompañaba le hablo.

**-Kuchiki san cuanto llevas con Ishida kun?-** la chica de la delantera protuberante no pudo contenerse más quería saberlo todo

**-etto…** - tartamudeo había salido demasiado rápido de sus pensamientos no había prestado atención a la pregunta

**-cumpliremos 6 meses en 2 semanas**- el moreno respondió antes sonriendo y abrazándola-** verdad amor?**

**-Si, por supuesto –** la joven estaba sonrojada

**-Vaya eso sí que es raro quien diría que Ishida conseguiría una novia...** – dijo el pelinaranja sarcásticamente

**-Por favor no peleen, amor no digas esas cosas**- la ojiverde le planto un tremendo beso al sustituto para callarlo

RING RING RING

**-Ishida** –contesto su celular el joven de las gafas - **¿qué? ¿Se encuentra bien? Vamos enseguida**- colgó precipitadamente

- **ocurre algo?**

**-era mi padre, parece que Tatsuki sufrió un accidente, está en el hospital**

**-Tatsuki chan está bien? Vamos Ichigo**

**-Claro vamos, nos acompañan?-** dirigiéndose a la pareja que los acompañaba

**-Por supuesto, si vamos no los harán esperar**

Al llegar al hospital el joven Quincy apresuro el papeleo para ver a su amiga mientras su joven novia esperaba sentada en la sala de espera, junto con la pareja Ichihime

**-Parece que sólo se lastimo una pierna, tendrá que permanecer enyesada un par de semanas pero la mantendrán en observación esta noche**. –les informaba el hijo del dueño del Hospital

**-Bueno no es nada grave afortunadamente, y ya es tarde lo mejor será volver mañana.**

**-Quiero quedarme con ella, por favor... Ichigo...**

**-Estarás bien sola? Quieres que me quede?-** rascándose la cabeza

**-Si lo estaré, tu puedes irte a descansar amor, hoy tuvimos un día ajetreado**- sonrojándose

**-Lo lamento pero no puede haber visitas**- Una enfermera que había ido a buscar a Ishida al escuchar quiso aclarar las cosas

**- pero…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-…**

**-En ese caso podría quedarme contigo, de esa manera podrás quedarte con ella sin problemas**

**-En verdad me ayudarías Ishida kun?**

**-Claro** –pensando y mirando a Rukia quien estaba sentada mirando el suelo- **sólo dame un minuto**

**-Por supuesto Ishida kun, si no puedes no hay problema Ishida kun no quiero causarles molestias** –al ver la cara de decepción del chico

El moreno hablo con su chica un par de minutos, todo había salido bien sólo había un problema, el joven ojiazul no quería dejar ir a su novia sola a su casa a tan altas horas de la noche, y no podía quedarse pues tenía que ir temprano al trabajo.

**-Ishida-** fresita kun se vio obligado a interrumpir a su amigo

**-Pasa algo Kurosaki kun –** se acomodo los lentes

-**Lo lamento pero tengo que irme, te encargaré a Inoue san**

**-Claro Ichigo no te preocupes tú**… -tenia la solución

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – noto como a su amigo se le ilumino el rostro

**-Podrías hacerme un favor Ichigo?**

**- Claro ¿de qué se trata?**

**-Pero...** – la morena fue interrumpida por su pareja

**-Podrías llevar a Kuchiki san a su casa por mí, queda de camino a tu casa y me sentiría más seguro.**

**-De acuerdo por mí no hay problema**

**-Te lo agradezco Ichigo, eres un gran amigo, ya ves amor todo tiene solución, descansa te veo luego.**

**-…**

De esa manera Rukia e Ichigo salieron del Hospital habiéndose despedido de sus respectivas parejas, sin embargo esa noche en particular algo cambiaría por completo las vidas de esos 4 chicos, Ishida kun no sabía que el confiar tanto en su amigo le costaría mucho...

**-Así que vives cerca –** tratando de romper el silencio incomodo

**-Bueno pues, no sé donde vivas así que decir que tan cerca sería algo imposible-** caminaba tímidamente al lado de aquel joven

**-Eso no importa es un lugar muy pequeño y nunca antes te había visto-** se encontraba calmado esa chica le hacía sentir cierta curiosidad así que se llevo las manos a la cabeza y siguió caminando

**-Bueno es que yo me mude aquí hace apenas un año**

**-Así que ustedes se conocen hace un año**

**-No, hace 3 años pero hace uno nos transfirieron del trabajo, él volvió a su casa y yo me mude –**

Al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con aquel joven de cabellos naranjas la pequeña Kuchiki san se intimido más, no sabía porque pero ese chico tenía algo que la hacía sentir rara, ella no era una chica que hablara de su vida tan fácil, no era una persona muy abierta con gente que acaba de conocer, sin embargo ese joven le inspiraba una confianza que nunca le abiar inspirado nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Ishida.

**-AH**- no sabía porque pero esa joven le atraía, de alguna manera le hacía sentirse bien.

**- Es aquí**- deteniéndose frente a un gran portal blanco

**-Bueno mi trabajo está hecho… será mejor irme** –parándose frente a ella

**-Muchas gracias... –** mirándolo a los ojos

**-No hay problema es un placer…**

Las palabras del pelinaranja le causaron un sonrojo instantáneo, sin darse cuenta y sin desviar las miradas ambos jóvenes estaban cara a cara acercándose poco a poco a escasos milímetros de que sus narices se rozaran, estaban como hipnotizados, sus corazones acelerados, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras a cada milímetro se cerraban más y más, sus labios ya hinchados comenzaban a buscar los del otro desesperadamente, como si una fuerza los obligara a estar juntos, seguían acercándose, en algún momento el joven había tomado de la cintura a la chica y la había acercado hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban pegados sus ojos casi completamente cerrados el joven inclino un poco la cabeza, sus narices ya habían chocado y sus labios estaban a punto de…

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

El celular de fresita kun los tomo completamente por sorpresa, al principio se habían resistido, pero no podía evitarlo siempre, además ya entrados en razón se separaron velozmente, no podían ni mirarse, estaban completamente fuera de sí.

**-Mejor entró ya…** -se alejaba lentamente sin mirarlo

**-Si, será mejor que me vaya también** – sacando su celular del bolsillo

**-Nos vemos y gracias** –clap cerro el portal tras de ella y desapareció

**-Adiós…**

**-si? Qué pasa?-** su voz le temblaba se oía distraído

**-Ichigo estas bien**? – Era su novia –** suenas extraño y taraste mucho en contestar**

**-estoy bien, solo me altero el sonido del celular, está todo bien?**

**-si- más tranquila- sólo quería saber si estabas bien**

**-estoy bien, tranquila, nos vemos mañana descansa bye**

**-te quiero Ichigo...**

**-…** -no prestaba atención seguía pensando en lo que había pasado-** yo igual…**

Colgó el celular de golpe, no sabía si había estado bien el responderle eso, de hecho pensándolo bien era la primera vez que respondía a los "sentimientos" de Inoue san, esperaba que no sospechara de eso, pues si era bastante raro.

Por su parte la joven en el hospital estaba atónita, Ichigo le había dicho que la quería? En verdad lo había hecho? No podía creerlo, había hecho de todo, le había dicho miles de veces sus sentimientos y el nunca le había dado una respuesta clara, porque en esta ocasión le había respondido, es que acaso todo iba mejor, aparentemente para ella así era, había llegado muy lejos con el chico, parece que al fin había logrado conquistar su corazón, no cabía en la emoción, sonriente se acerco a la habitación de su amiga y solo se quedo pensando en lo feliz que sería todo a partir de entonces, o al menos eso creía..

-----------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO----------------------

Hola espero que les haya gustado este mi primer fic ichiruki, bueno la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic d este tipo, había leído varios y en ninguno de los que leí había esta posibilidad, que pasaría si en un mundo donde no existe la sociedad de almas ni nada de eso existieran esas parejas? El ichiruki podría ser posible?

Pues hay que averiguarlo XD

Bueno como aclaración si en momentos digo Quincy shinigami, etc... Es porque se me acaban las palabras pero recuerden que no existen en este universo alterno, el cual es un mundo "real"

Bueno espero que les guste, díganme, inspírenme, díganme este fic es una bazofia XD o esta chido síguele, sus reviews me ayudaran mucho así que por favor se los agradecería mucho, bueno cuídense mucho les aviso no sé si en el capi 2 o en 3 habrá leemon nada mas que no les diré de que pareja jojojo que mala soy pero ya está todo en mi cabecita, también quería aprovechar y avisarles que mi otro fic ishiruki (quédate a mi lado) está pendiente se que hace semanas dije que subiría el capi final pero justo iba a la mitad y el monitor se murió así que no puedo avanzarlo pues ya llevo la mitad y me gusto mucho como para hacerlo de nuevo, pero en cuanto mi PC se recupere lo público es más si quieren le agrego otro capi

Bueno espero sus reviews!!! Cuídense mucho descansen y pórtense como mejor quieran jojojo!!

Bye bye besos y abrazos


	2. FALSAS ESPERANZAS

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**Esta historia está hecha en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, los quincys o los gatos que hablan (xD) cualquier duda queja comentario o sugerencia serán aceptados**

**Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas no aptas para menores, si eres una persona sensible o no eres mayor de edad por favor deja de leer, no me hago responsable por perdidas de inocencia xD**

**-Diálogos**  
_"pensamientos"_  
*sueños*

**CAPITULO 2: FALSAS ESPERANZAS Y UN EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO**

**-Cualquiera que te viera pensará que te alegras de que este aquí – **

**-Tatsuki chan no claro que no, pensé que seguías dormida**- la chica se había sonrojado

**-En realidad acabo de despertar, te escuche entrar toda distraída** – colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

**-Perdona Tatsuki chan no quise despertarte, ¿cómo te sientes?**

**-Vamos no fue nada, estoy bien, un poco harta de estar aquí, es todo, y tú ¿por qué esa cara?- **cerrando un ojo sin dejar de mirarla

**-Etto... yo... –**no sabía si confesarlo – **bueno es que no sé**

**-Bueno te puedo asegurar que no es malo, porque si lo fuera no traerías esa sonrisa...**

-**Bueno Ichigo...** –se quedo pensando, Tatsuki era su amiga, pero quería guardarse eso para ella, al menos por ahora – **no es nada Tatsuki, me alegra que estés bien-** sonrió

-…

"_pero que estupidez, ¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer algo así?"_ – La morena seguía nerviosa – **soy una estúpida, no cabe duda…**

Al entrar a su casa lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá y colocar sus llaves en la mesa de al lado, no podía hacer más, estaba distraída, enojada, confundida, no sabía por qué se había dejado llevar por un joven, por un joven que no era su pareja, y sobre todo por un joven que ni siquiera conocía, se sentía mal con ella, pues no sabía con qué cara vería a su novio después, estaba que se moría de la pena, sentía que lo había traicionado.

"_si no hubiera sonado su celular… nosotros…"- _

No, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sufriendo así, así que sin dudar más se levanto firmemente del sofá y decidió no volver a acercarse a ese chico, pues tenía el presentimiento de que no pasaría nada bueno, así que lo mejor sería alejarse.

A la mañana siguiente la joven shinigami se presento en el Hospital, acompañada por un chico de cabellos rojos, aparentemente venían peleando pues desde que cruzaron la puerta se rompió la calma en aquel lugar, y la joven le había propinado al menos 3 golpes al muchacho.

**-Hey Uryuu ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?**

**-Muy bien gracias Abarai kun, ¿a qué debo el motivo de tu visita**? – contestaba algo frío el joven de las gafas

**-Bueno sólo pase a saludar ya sabes, no pude evitarlo, hace tiempo que no los veía**

**-Eres un estúpido Renji, bien pudiste hablar por teléfono**- mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos

**-Vamos Rukia, sabes que me extrañaste admítelo, no seas tan mala, así recibes a alguien que vino desde tan lejos a visitarte** –tratando de abrazarla

**-Querrás decir visitarlos** – el joven pelinaranja apareció de la nada

Todos se quedaron callados, el Quincy se veía sumamente serio, mientras miraban todos la escena, Renji y Kurosaki kun se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron frente a frente

**-¿Y tú quién diablos eres? –** le hablo con voz retadora al pelinaranja, por alguna razón este no le agradaba

**-Lo mismo me pregunto-** quien diablos era ese sujeto y que hacía hablándole así a la novia de su amigo, este tipo era un completo pelmazo, o eso pensaba

**-Renji por favor ya no pelees** –Rukia lo jalaba por el brazo- **ya nos viste ahora vete**

**-Ichigo él es Abarai Renji, Abarai él es Kurosaki Ichigo un gran amigo mío-** acomodándose las gafas

**-…**

**-…**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –** Inoue san había salido de la habitación debido al estruendo que causaban sus compañeros

**-Hola soy Renji Abarai un gran amigo de Rukia, ¿Cómo te llamas? –** ignorando a todos fue directo a Orihime

**-Ella es Inoue Orihime –** poniéndose en el paso de este- **MI NOVIA**

**-…**

Después de unos minutos todos se calmaron Rukia tuvo que llevarse a Renji pues había mucha tensión entre este y Kurosaki sin embargo sus compañeros habían notado algo extraño, pero no se atrevían a mencionarlo, pues habían visto llegar a Rukia quien se supone estaría en el trabajo, y la habían visto irse, sin embargo nunca cruzo palabra con su supuesto novio, es más este ni siquiera dijo nada ante el acoso del pelirrojo a su chica. Todos se mantenían callados.

-**Gracias Kurosaki kun** – mirando a otro lado

**-¿Por qué lo dices?** – estaba sentado abrazando a Orihime, sin embargo seguí furioso

**-Por llevar a Rukia a su casa**

**-No hay de qué**... – ¿se atrevería a preguntar? Además, su amigo estaba muy serio _–"que más da"_ **–Hey Uryuu**

**-Familiares de la señorita Tatsuki Arisawa**- una enfermera salía de la habitación

**-Nosotros** – Inoue san se levanto inmediatamente

**-La señorita ya fue dada de alta, si firman unos papeles podrán irse**

**-Lo harás tú Inoue san- **

**-Si, Ishida kun, gracias**

Así la chica fue a firmar los papeles mientras el joven pelinaranja no perdería esta oportunidad, estaba decidido a preguntarle cuando comenzó a hablar por celular, aparentemente con su chica, al colgar, no perdió tiempo

**-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme Kurosaki kun?**

**-¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?**

**-Te refieres a Abarai kun?**

**-Claro, quien más!!**

**-Es un amigo de Rukia, aparentemente de la infancia**

**-¿Y por qué diablos dejas que la trate así? Debiste decirle algo!!**

-**Bueno yo...** –no se lo esperaba, bueno no en ese momento **– es que él y Rukia**

**-Deberías ponerle un alto, además, porque ni siquiera te dijo hola, ¿es que acaso se pelearon?** – se congelo, como no pudo callarse, es que acaso se había enterado de lo sucedido, era por eso que ni siquiera la miro?

**-Claro que no**- se acomodo las gafas

**-Entonces por qué** – con voz más tranquila

**-Bueno él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y cuando supo lo de nosotros… no lo acepto, pero no es nada son amigos, sólo eso**

**-¿Qué no viste como se le estaba encimando a Rukia? –**

Estaba seguro su amigo era un completo animal como podía no darse cuenta de que el tipo aquel trataba de quitarle a su chica en sus propias narices y él ni siquiera hacía algo por detenerlo

**-No tiene caso, además Rukia sabe...** –se quedo callado-** la llamaste Rukia?**

Se había metido tanto en su furia que no se dio cuenta, como se libraría de esta, no sabía era un idiota, más idiota que Ishida eso no lo dudaba.

**-Bueno yo...**

**-Creo que te he hablado mucho de ella**, -rascándose la cabeza- **Rukia sabe defenderse sola, por eso no me preocupa, de hecho me preocuparía más por él.**

**-Como quieras**

**-Ya es hora!!-** la novia del pelinaranja ya venía con los papeles en mano y con la joven lastimada en una silla de ruedas – **Vámonos!!**

Como si nada hubiera pasado se dirigieron a la salida del Hospital, Ishida qien tenía carro llevo a Tatsuki y a todos a casa de esta, para después despedirse e irse al trabajo, en el camino se quedo pensando sin embargo, en lo que su amigo le había dicho, sabía que Ichigo se molestaba mucho con ese tipo de situaciones pero muy pocas veces lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Chizuru o Asano san se acercban a Orihime había actuado así.

_"realmente eres un gran amigo eh Kurosaki kun"_

Pero había algo que si le preocupaba, y no fuera que no le molestara, la verdad odiaba cuando Abarai kun se le acercaba a Rukia, le hacía herbir la sangre y hoy no había sido la excepción, pero algo que lo hizo dudar, que le helo la sangre fue el hecho de que su novia no sólo no le había dirigido la palabra sino que ni lo saludo con su típico beso es más, ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, el estomago se le revolvió, es que acaso había hecho algo mal, en ese momento sintio como se le volvio a helar la sangre.

_"será que se molesto por que me quede toda la noche con Inoue san"_

No estaba seguro, pues ella no era una chica celosa, bueno, no sabía, nunca había pasado por algo similar, pero sería mejor aclarar todo, pues no quería perderla y menos aún por una estupidez como esa.

**-Cuidate mucho Tatsuki chan -** la pelinaranja se despedía alegremente de su amiga

**-Nos vemos Tat -**

**-Claro ustedes también cuidense y gracias por todo!**

**-Ichigo** - bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo al instante

**-Dime** - mirandola extrañado

**-Si quieres... podemos ir a mi casa** - sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba

**-Eh? Claro si tu quieres** - al momento entendio lo que queria, sonrojado desvio la mirada y se puso las manos en la cabeza

Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a su casa, el joven decidio pasar al baño antes, mientras la chica se acomodo en el sillon, no sin antes traer un par de bebidas y botanas. Cuando el joven se sento en el sillón la chica se sento frente a él, en sus piernas y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda, él sólo alcanzo a abrazarla por la cintura y se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos, lo último que vio fue una mirada seductora por parte de su compañera quien comenzaba a besarle el cuello y sacarle lentamente la camisa, podía sentir sus pequeños y delicados dedos recorriendo su espalda, sin darse cuenta había bajado sus manos, alcanzando a rozar sus muslos lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera.

**Esa acción lo excito sobremanera sin abrir los ojos comenzo a besar a su compañera le beso la cara, el cuello, recorria con su nariz cada centimetro de este al tiempo que le desabrochaba la blusa, esa morena lo excitaba y mucho, deseaba poseerla, al fin salio la blusa sentía la pequeña ropa interior que llevaba con una mano le acariciaba el muslo por debajo de la pequeña falda que portaba, con la otra mano recorria su espalda y besaba su cuello bajando lentamente, la mano que acariciaba su epalda solto su sostén y con gran desesperación comenzo a acariciar sus pechos, comenzo a lamer uno mientras su mano acariciaba el otro haciendo que su compañera se retorciera de placer, doblaba su espalda para darle una mejor vista de su pecho, aunque ella también había cerrado los ojos.

Esa pequeña chica que acababa de conocer lo hacía estremecer, lamía sus hermosos y perfectos pechos, alternando los besos su mano comenzaba a pasar por debajo de sus panties, sentía caliente y húmedo, él estaba excitado no aguantaba más tenía que hacerla suya. **

**-Kuro..saki kun** - la chica susurro su nombre entre gémidos, estaba excitada, era la primera vez que aquel joven la trataba de aquella manera, se sentía extasiada. - **ahh.. I..chi..go**

No alcanzo a distinguir la voz de la joven estaba demasiado ocupado mordiendo uno de sus pezones, vaya esta chica era perfecta tenía unos enormes senos que realmente eran deliciosos para él eran como..

_-"¿enormes senos?"_

Oh no el joven shinigami abrio de golpe los ojos deteniendose por completo al abrirlos, se encontro con una enorme sorpresa, la chica que estaba "manoseando" no era quien creía que era, aparentemente se había perdido en sus pensamientos... aparentemente estaba fantaseando con la novia de su amigo, la chica de los ojos violeta y senos pequeños, el joven se pasmó no entendía por que, o en que momento había imaginado eso, se levanto de golpe casi tirando a la chica quien aturdida alcanzo a echarse al sofá.

**-¿Pasa algo Ichigo?** -jalo del brazo, obligandolo a acariciarle los senos, como para invitarlo de nuevo

**-Nada, es que me siento mal, me ire a casa-** se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera adiós.

Así la chica se quedo confundida, nunca había pasado eso, tal vez si se sentía muy mal, esperaba que se le pasará rápido, así que suspiro cerró los ojos y recordo las caricias que su chico le había hecho mientras se acaricia sola el pecho.

---------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------------------------

Hey ¿que tal? bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 2, que les parecio? bueno a los anti ichihimes no se pueden quejar hare sufrir a esa pelinaranja XD aunque no quiero romperle el corazon a mi amado Ishida T_T

en fin.. como ven, Orihime toda ilusionada con Ichigo y este pensando en nuestra shinigami favorita XDDD!! jajaja en tu cara Orihime!!! XDDDDDDD!!!

Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis fics, espero que les gusten, y mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, que la verdad me ayudaron mucho,

3R1N14S bueno antes que nada gracias por leer el fic y gracias por la correccion que me hiciste la verdad aun no he corregido eso xD pero lo hare pronto, sabes que es el problema que como hay imagenes en las que Inoue tiene los ojos verdes, otras los tiene marron, por eso me confundi pero lo corregire y lo del RenTat como habras de imaginar si lo haré a petición tuya solo habras de ser paciente, además gracias a eso me has dado la oportunidad de sacar la verdadera personalidad de Rukia, para que haya las tan ansiadas peleas enre fresita kun y la morena XD muchas muchas gracias!!! Lo que si no entiendo es por que dices que es corta o_o pero si ese es el problema este capi lo hice un poco más largo, y los demás también gracias!

story love hola muchas gracias por pasasrte a leer por aca XD y bueno me alegra infinitamente que te guste mi historia, le estoy metiendo mucho coco y espero que a muchos más les guste, lo del ichihime oh oh xD perdona yo también odio el ichihime XD pero tiene que haberlo para que la historia continue, si te sirve de consuelo al final Orihime sufrir XDDDD ay que mala soy XD!

Bueno muchas gracias a todos espero que pasen una linda semana y no les doy fecha para el siguiente capi pero esten pendientes XD y lo del leemon creo que tardara un poco más, bueno espero sus reviews que son mi fuente de inspiracion!!!


	3. UN VACIO SIN LLENAR

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**Esta historia está hecha en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, los quincys o los gatos que hablan (xD) cualquier duda queja comentario o sugerencia serán aceptados**

**Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas no aptas para menores, si eres una persona sensible o no eres mayor de edad por favor deja de leer, no me hago responsable por perdidas de inocencia xD**

**-Diálogos**  
_"pensamientos"_  
*sueños*

**CAPITULO 3: UN VACIO SIN LLENAR**

Las calles estaban tranquilas, estaba a punto de anochecer, los pasos veloces de alguien rompieron la calma, era un joven de cabello naranja y ojos marrones iba a toda prisa, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sin embargo lo que menos quería era ir a su casa, no, lo que quería era pensar, tranquilizarse, aclarar su mente, sacar esas ideas raras de su cabeza, aunque le costaba trabajo, se dirigió directamente al río, debajo del puente y se sentó a ver el atardecer, antes de eso, decidió apagar su celular, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Por otra parte Ishida Uryuu iba hacia la casa de su novia, quería aclarar que no había problemas entre ellos, de alguna manera, Ichigo lo había sobresaltado, sin embargo tenía una extraña sensación, además ¿Por qué ella había faltado a su trabajo? Ella no era una persona que faltaba a su trabajo, ni siquiera estando enferma, encima su amiguito Renji, que para colmo no le agradaba mucho que digamos no dejaba de acosarla y aunque le costara admitirlo, si lo hacía ponerse muy celoso, pues ni él había tratado con esa efusividad a Rukia.

_-¿Es que acaso…?-_ pasaban mil cosas por su cabeza- _no, sólo es mi imaginación…_

Estaciono el coche para su sorpresa la morena se encontraba saliendo de su casa, justo al lado de ella estaba el joven de cabellos rojos, ambos miraron en silencio hacia donde se encontraba, el joven se dirigió directamente a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió tímidamente

**-¿Podemos hablar?-** acomodando sus lentes, trato de hacer notar que no quería más compañía

**-Por supuesto, pasa** – el corazón le latía a mil, ¿es que ya sabía?

**-Bueno yo los dejo, iré a dar una vuelta por el lugar –** el joven entendió al instante y decidió irse despidiéndose amablemente

**-Vamos a mi casa ¿está bien?** –tomándola de la mano

**-Si tú quieres...** – estaba poniéndola nerviosa, no era común que él actuara así

Al irse Abarai la pareja se subió al carro y fueron directo a la casa de Ishida la cual, obviamente estaba sola, su padre se encontraba trabajando en el Hospital y no salía hasta tarde, a veces ni llegaba.

Como todo un caballero el joven Quincy le abrió la puerta del carro a su novia, y después entraron a la casa, al entrar los nervios de ella ya iban más allá de lo que podía soportar, él apenas había encendido las luces cuando no pudo más.

**-¿de qué quieres hablar?** – mirándolo a los ojos

**-No te preocupes tenemos tiempo, siéntate…**

El joven de los tatuajes había caminado mucho a su parecer, había ido derecho, en lado contrario al lamborgini de sus amigos, decidió dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, para su sorpresa a pocos metros había una chica en silla de ruedas quien trataba de subir la banqueta, pues un carro se había estacionado en la rampa…

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?** –acercándose a ella

**-Bueno, no me molestaría** – ella era demasiado orgullosa para recibir ayuda.

Pero tampoco iba a responder de mala manera a un joven que de buena gana le mostraba caballerosidad, miro al joven a los ojos marrón oscuro de este y algo la paralizo, el respondió la mirada con toda gentileza y quedo hipnotizado por los ojos marrón de la chica, volvieron en sí, el se sonrojo un poco, ella tomo una apariencia más ruda y la ayudo a subir la banqueta.

-**Muchas gracias** – mirando al chico

**-No te preocupes, necesitas ir a algún lado?** – trataba de buscar su mirada

-**Pues…**

**-No es ninguna molestia en serio, soy Renji Abarai** – estirando su mano

**-Arisawa Tatsuki, mucho gusto** – respondiendo el saludo – **no te había visto antes por aquí**

**-Un placer, y no** –rascándose la cabeza- **vine a visitar a unos amigos**

**-Oh, entonces no te detengo más** – volteando hacia otro lado

**-No me detienes, de hecho estaba dando una vuelta, vengo de su casa, ¿te gustaría tomar un café?**

**-Claro me encantaría...**

En una casa no muy lejos una chica semidesnuda de delantera protuberante se encontraba acostada en el sofá mirando el techo, ahora que lo había analizado mejor lo que acababa de ocurrir era un hecho sumamente raro, y sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que en sólo un par de días su pareja había cambiado completamente su forma de ser, de alguna manera era más atento, empezando por la respuesta que le dio apenas la noche anterior a su "te quiero", en la mañana cuando llego al Hospital fue con ella y sin mirarla nunca a los ojos la beso, le pregunto como estaba, el estado de su amiga, y la abrazo, mantenía contacto físico pero nunca visual, de hecho cuando estaban "exteriorizando su amor" él cerró los ojos. Estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, cuando de pronto lo notó, en el momento que él abrió los ojos fue cuando se detuvo, su cara estaba pálida, como si se hubiera decepcionado de haberla visto, como si hubiera pensado en alguien más…

_-"No Ichigo…"_ –se asusto, se levanto velozmente del sillón, se vistió y miro su celular-

_FLASH BACK_

_**-Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, para saber que estas bien, amor**__- apenas alcanzó a decir_

_**-Claro, nos vemos**__ –Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió sin mirarla_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-¿Y si algo le paso?,_ -no, no debía pensar cosas negativas, tal vez como se sentía mal, se quedo dormido y olvido avisarle... tal vez debería marcar, sólo para cerciorarse, pero ¿y si lo despertaba? No quería molestarlo, sólo había pasado medía hora, tal vez debería esperar un poco más…

Ahora estaba tratando de calmarse, no era bueno pensar eso, ya tenía bastante con los juegos de su mente, Ichigo, la amaba estaba sino enamorado, sentía algo por ella, por algo estaba a su lado, bien hubiera podido mandarla a volar desde el inicio... Subió a su habitación se puso el pijamas y se recostó en su cama boca arriba, tenía mucho en que pensar, recordaba la manera en que habían empezado…

_FLASH BACK_

_**-¿Qué pasa Inoue san?**__ – decía el chico pelinaranja al ver a su compañera enfrente de él impidiéndole salir del salón con la cara toda roja_

_**-Kurosaki kun yo…**__ -comenzaba a temblar, pero se armo de valor un segundo y lo miro tiernamente a los ojos- __**Kurosaki kun tú me gustas mucho, te quiero Ichigo**__…- sentía que la cara le iba a explotar. _

_Sin dudar lo tomo por los hombros se puso de puntitas y lo beso, para su sorpresa el chico le correspondió el beso y la abrazo pegándola a él, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez él solo le correspondería el beso para no humillarla, y luego la rechazaría, así que al menos disfrutaría ese beso, después de unos segundos se separaron, lentamente abrió los ojos con miedo, el chico la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo _

_**-Escucha Orihime, no te puedo decir...**_

_Justo como lo había pensado, tenía que calmarse, sentía que no podría soportar mucho, trataba de retener las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando…_

_**-No te puedo decir lo mismo, nunca había pensado en ti como en algo más que una amiga,**__ -desviando la mirada- __**más sin embargo, no sería justo ni siquiera intentarlo **__–la miro __**-¿no crees?**_

"_me está diciendo que si?" estaba confundida, no podía creerlo, no lo esperaba, de hecho había llegado completamente segura de ser rechazada, aún así había hecho el intento, pues su amiga Tatsuki le había dicho "el que no arriesga no gana" se había grabado esas palabras todo el día, sonrió y sólo pudo decir con lágrimas en los ojos.._

_**-el que no arriesga, no gana, no es así**__?- lo abrazo y cerraron su "trato" con un beso._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Suspiro, sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba en eso con una gran sonrisa se quedo dormida.

**-Rukia…** - se arrodillo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, con miedo –

"_pero que está pensando hacer?? ¿Por qué se arrodilla??? "_–tratando de mantener la calma –**dime**

**-Rukia... tú... tú ¿estas molesta conmigo, por quedarme anoche en el Hospital con Inoue san?**

**-claro que no porque lo dices** – suspiro, sus pensamientos habían viajado muy lejos-

**-bueno es que tu y yo no hemos cruzado palabra desde anoche, por eso, ni siquiera me miraste, pensé que tal vez**...- bajando la mirada

**-no perdona, es que Renji… se que te molesta y trataba de alejarlo, él muy imbécil me saco del trabajo…** -mirando a otro lado

**-¿pero cómo? **

**-Bueno el muy idiota se puso a hacer una escena frente a mi hermano, de que me estaba desmayando y que sería mejor que me fuera a casa a descansar...**

El joven de las gafas sólo se río, aunque le impresionaba la habilidad del chico, conocía al hermano de Rukia y el hecho de tratar engañar a Byakuya Kuchiki no era una tarea sencilla, era un hombre muy serio, tal parecía que no tenía sentido del humor, siempre con una fría mirada, de hecho, si no fuese porque es el hijo y por lo tanto vice director del Hospital dudaba que aquel hombre lo hubiese aceptado como cuñado, después de todo el mismo se lo había dicho.

_FLASH BACK_

_**-Pareces un hombre con clase Ishida Uryuu, te he investigado un poco, eres vicedirector del Hospital, del cual es dueño tu padre, fuiste de los mejores dentro de tu clase, te recibiste con honores, vienes de una buena familia,**__ -decía sin despegar los ojos de un folder lleno de papeles, que el Quincy supuso era la investigación de su vida –__**tal parece, que no tengo por qué oponerme a la relación que tratas de entablar con mi hermana**_

_**-Bueno gracias en verdad…-**__ vaya estar en la oficina de su "cuñado" era realmente estresante_

_**-Sin embargo **__–interrumpiéndolo y dirigiéndose a él – __**si llegas a jugar con ella o lastimarla te juro que –**__empezaba a alterarse, pero se calmo respiro y le dio la espalda __**– ten cuidado, no te atrevas a lastimarla…**_

_-__**No tendría por qué hacerlo, muchas gracias por tu confianza,**_

_**-Puedes retirarte**_

_**-Con tu permiso, buenas tardes**__ – se fue_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

La morena se dio cuenta de que su Quincy se perdió en sus pensamientos así que se levanto y lo abrazo fuerte, lo que sentía por él era muy fuerte, el chico correspondió el abrazo y la beso se miraron a los ojos unos instantes quedando hechizados el joven la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola completamente a él pudo sentir su calor, le beso el cuello suavemente haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Ella sólo movió su cabeza a un lado para ofrecerle su cuello a su pareja, pues él sabía muy bien que era su debilidad. Mientras le besaba delicadamente el lóbulo esta le acaricio la nuca y el cabello, lo miro a los ojos, su corazón le latía fuerte, sabía cómo podía terminar esto y tenía miedo de intimar por primera vez, aunque debía aceptar que le inspiraba confianza, pero esto le dejaba aún dudando.

Busco sus labios entrecerrando sus ojos, la beso apasionadamente, una de sus manos recorrió desde su cintura hasta su nuca, la otra comenzó a acariciarle el pecho por encima de la ropa, su boca volvió a buscar su cuello, mientras sus manos hábilmente buscaban desabrochar su blusa.

Al sentir el calor de su mano sobre su pecho no pudo contenerse, soltó un leve gemido al oído del joven ojiazul, quien al escucharlo bajo la mano que tenía sobre su nuca para acercarla más hacia él, la chica comenzó a morder delicadamente el lóbulo de él mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello.

Al fin se terminaron los botones dejando a la vista sus pequeños pero bien formados senos, cubiertos con un sostén blanco bastante sensual, a su parecer, la cargo dispuesto a subirla a su habitación pero apenas empezó a subir la escalera, cuando no pudo reprimirse más, se detuvo colocándola en la escalera, y sus besos iban bajando poco a poco, su mano ahora estaba tratando de liberar el sostén y con la otra acariciaba los muslos de su chica, quien se estremecía con cada caricia.

Las caricias y besos que le estaba proporcionando el joven eran de lo más exquisito, sin embargo sentía un extraño vacío, abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de él y comenzó a despojarlo de su sudadera, besando sus hombros.

El chico estaba masajeando sus senos, su boca estaba a unos milímetros de su pezón…

**Ahh... Uryuu** – sus caricias eran tan placenteras que no pudo evitarlo, tenía que gritarlo

Estaban tan concentrados que había olvidado cerrar la puerta de la casa con seguro, estaban en la escalera enfrente de la puerta la cual se abrió en ese momento…

**-Hey Ishida tenemos que hablar –** el joven pelinaranja quedo paralizado ante la escena **-¿Qué DEMONIOS?**

La morena se cubrió con la sudadera del ojiazul, mientras esté todo rojo se levanto tratando de ocultar "cosas" que no eran convenientes tener en ese momento,

-**Kurosaki... ¿Qué haces aquí?-** colocándose sus gafas con toda tranquilidad, aunque aun seguía rojo

**-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO? – **

**-Como que ¿qué es lo que hacemos? es algo que no debemos informarte LO QUE HAGAMOS NO ES TU PROBLEMA- la morena se había sobresaltado, quien o que le daba derecho a pedir informes de su vida personal!**

**-…**- era cierto… la chica tenía toda la razón, ellos eran pareja y tenían todo el derecho a hacer el amor todas las veces que así lo desearan, pero de alguna manera le hacía rabiar. Al percatarse de que no tenía más argumento en el asunto salió azotando la puerta.

**-… **

**-….**

El chico de cabello oscuro se quedo anonadado, no tenía idea porque su amigo había tenido esa reacción, no podía comprenderlo, si bien era cierto lo que había dicho Rukia, no tenía por que tomarlo tan a pecho, después de todo ellos eran pareja. Por su parte la morena quien estaba al pie de la escalera trataba de pensar por que el chico se había enfadado tanto

**-Tengo que hablar con él…** -mirándola con ternura

**-No crees que es mejor que lo dejes solo?**

**-…**

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos miraban a otro lado, habían perdido todas las ganas e inspiración de seguir lo que habían interrumpido.

**-¿Quieres ir a cenar?** – sólo eso pudo pensar el chico

**-Claro, se me apetece una hamburguesa**

Los jóvenes se fueron a cenar a unas hamburguesas que había a unas cuadras, no decían palabra, ambos estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, terminando de cenar el joven llevo a la chica a su casa, se despidieron y fue directo a la cama, de alguna manera se sentía bien, pues la verdad es que aunque adoraba a esa shinigami, había algo que le faltaba, sentía un vacio extraño, de alguna manera siempre lo supo, era la misma razón por la que siempre se sintió impotente ante Renji, pues la verdadera forma de ser de Rukia siempre fue alegre, espontanea un poco seria, pero siempre peleando con alguien, sin embargo con él nunca fue así, siempre fue atenta y recatada, toda una dama de sociedad, muchas veces se pregunto si ella era feliz con él, pero últimamente había pensado mucho, si en verdad la amaba como pareja, o solo le agradaba como amiga…

Ya se había cambiado la pijama estaba desde el balcón de su habitación mirando el cielo, de alguna manera le agradecí al sustituto haber interrumpido aquello, pero se preguntaba si su reacción tenía que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellos, hecho una mirada a las calles estaban solas, ya era tarde, y de repente de la nada salió una sombra la cual toco a su puerta.

**-¿Sí? –** mirando por el ojillo

**-Soy yo**

---------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------

JAJAJA Que tal les gusto este cap? Me di cuenta que el otro fue prácticamente Ichihime y me dije a mi misma, "mi misma te pasas" xDDD asi que este lo hice un poco de todo XD

Bueno lo dejo aquí por que se me acabo la inspiración, el tiempo y la pc esta lenta ya XD espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo el hecho de que hare sufrir un poco (que diablos, seamos sinceros, mucho XD) a Orihime XD perdón es que yaaa lei tantos fics en que es la villana, encima la serie, el manga, ya se lo gano a pulso XD

Muchisimas gracias por sus review me alegra que les este gustando esta historia, me alegran el día, me llenan de inspiración y ahhh bueno para que les digo, muchas gracias sigan mandando sus reviews con comentarios, quejas dudas y sugerencias, y no se preocupen que no haré sufrir a Ishida, lo amo demasiado para hacerlo sufrir XD!

Story love y Chofisima que bueno que les haya gustado ¡!! La verdad si dude un poco que les agradara, pensé que me aventarían de un puente, pero uju sigo viva XD y no se preocupen que Renji no sufrirá mucho, pero a Ichigo también lo haré sufrir otro poquito XD se lo merece por amargado!! XD ah no verdad XDD jajaja lo de la cuasi violación.. no he visto nada pero que bueno que me dices, la hare sufrir mas muajajaja ejemp.. perdón

Bueno ya no me alargo más, muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer este y el otro fic que sigue pendiente XD pero, pues gracias les prometo convencer a mi papa de arreglar mi pc y actualizar el otro pronto XD mientras cuidense mucho


	4. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.  
**Esta historia está hecha en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, los quincys o los gatos que hablan (xD) cualquier duda queja comentario o sugerencia serán aceptados**  
-Diálogos  
**_"pensamientos"_**  
***sueños*

**CAPITULO 4: UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

**-¿Sí?** –La morena miraba por el ojillo  
**-Soy yo… Inoue Orihime, amiga de Ishida kun**  
_"pero que rayos"_ pensó la shinigami, para empezar como se había enterado donde vivía, y segundo, ¿para qué diablos había ido a su casa a tan altas horas de la noche? Sobre todo cuando apenas habían dirigido unas palabras. No quería pero sentía la obligación de abrirle, de haberla visto antes hubiera fingido estar dormida, sin más preámbulos le abrió la puerta.  
**-Hola, ¿se te ofrece algo?-** se quedo en la puerta  
**-hola, ¿puedo pasar?-** dando un paso adelante  
_"claro que no quiero que pases, si lo quisiera te lo hubiera dicho"_  
**-claro pasa** – abriéndole paso  
La pelinaranja cruzo la puerta y espero a que Rukia chan cerrara, luego se dirigieron a la sala, donde la morena le ofreció una taza de café.  
**-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**  
**-Bueno yo…** -no dejaba de mirar su taza de café –**quisiera saber si**… -dudo  
**-Bueno dímelo con confianza, para eso has venido a esta hora ¿no?** –  
La verdad no la conocía bien, no podía decir que le agradara o no, pero pues era demasiado tarde como para que fuera a interrumpir sus pensamientos, posarse en una casa donde no hay confianza suficiente para decirse bienvenida, y encima se ponga a pensar si iba a decir o no lo que vino a decir, después de todo si había llegado tan lejos era por algo no? Era obvio que iba a quejarse por algo, pues si no no estaría así, no la conocía mucho pero la había observado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no había ido a algo que fuera considerado normal.  
**-Quiero saber que fue lo que paso entre Ichigo y tú anoche-** dijo con seguridad mirándola a los ojos directamente  
**-Por que..** Lo dices - ¿Qué era lo que sabía esa chica? No podía responder nada, pues no tenía permitido equivocarse  
-**Simplemente es una pregunta, común y corriente**  
Vaya pues para ser una cica tan despistada realmente sabía lo que hacía, estaba poniéndole los mismos obstáculos, no le diría nada sin obtener información, incluso dudaba que aunque le dijera la verdad ella soltaría algo, pero por que preguntárselo a ella, porque no a su novio, además porque desconfiaría de él, es que acaso, ¿no era la primera vez que lo hacía?  
**-Lo que paso fue** – suspiro – **el me trajo a casa, llegamos nos despedimos y se fue, justo en ese momento sonó su celular y yo entre a mi casa, eso paso, ahora puedes decirme ¿por qué lo preguntas?****  
****-…- **se pasmo,  
Al oír lo del celular, ella sabía que la llamada era la que le había hecho y, en ese caso, cuando contesto estaba nervioso, aún podía recordar el tono de su voz, entonces si no paso nada entre ellos porque el sonaba tan ansioso, algo andaba mal, además, analizando lo que le dijo la shinigami, y lo que ella había notado, su comportamiento, atento, distraído había sido justo después de traerla a su casa. Se le helo la sangre, justo acababa de recordar lo que ocurrió en el hospital, cuando la estaba abrazando, después fue por un refresco por que ella tenía sed, cuando volvió la ojivioleta estaba ahí tratando de quitarse de encima a aquel joven pelirrojo, y él se molesto y comenzó a retar al chico, había presenciado una escena de celos de su novio y no era ella a la que celaba y ni siquiera lo había notado, como pudo ser tan tonta, no lo podía creer, además era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos, pues él lo quería recompensar tratándola bien…  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, desde que la morena le dijo eso sólo observo su taza de café y a cada segundo la apretaba con más fuerza, kya chan sólo la miro esperando a que reaccionara, cuando vio lágrimas salir de sus ojos.  
_"no, Kurosaki kun tú no eres así, tú no lastimarías a las personas… tú no eres así"_ tratando de convencerse  
**-¿estas bien?-** se acerco y puso una manos sobre la de ella sobresaltándola  
**-yo…** -trataba de calmarse – **por favor.. No alejes de mí a Kurosaki kun, por favor** –tomando la mano de la morena y viéndola a los ojos casi rogándole

**-… no.. No pienso hacerlo..** – realmente no sabía que decir seguía aturdida

**-disculpa, será mejor irme, perdona si te moleste, nos vemos..**

**-Adiós** –apenas alcanzo a decir

La pelinaranja salió casi corriendo de la casa de la shinigami, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a la persona que amaba, más cuando apenas había logrado estar con él, mientras caminaba por las calles analizaba, siempre tuvo muy claro que Ichigo nunca le correspondió de la misma manera, sin embargo permanecía la esperanza, pero desde que ella llego algo la hizo sentir inquieta, hizo que su seguridad y la confianza que en su momento Kurosaki kun le había dado se esfumaran.

Se asomo a la ventana, observaba como aquella chica desaparecía lentamente, corrió las cortinas una vez que desapareció,

"_que fue eso"_

La shinigami está más confundida y ahora se estaba inclinando hacia un terrible remordimiento de conciencia, no podía hacer a un lado la suplica que la joven le había hecho, había demostrado devoción y verdadero amor hacia el joven que la estaba turbando, es que tanto era el amor que le tenía que estaba dispuesta a rogar para no perderlo, ¿que clase de persona tiene tal devoción por una persona así? ¿Quién es en realidad Ichigo Kurosaki? Se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un poco más de café y permaneció en la mesa pensando, ¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel chico de cabellos naranjas que estremecía a las mujeres? Bueno, aunque.. Estaba generalizando, sólo sabía de ella y de su actual novia.

"_sólo estoy pensando tonterías, mejor me iré a dormir"_ –Sus últimos pensamientos fueron esos y se fue directamente a la cama, aunque dio varias vueltas antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-YA LLEGUE!!** – un grito de furia y un azote de puerta indico la llegada de Ichigo a su casa

**-Ichi nii ¿estas bien?** – al ori el estruendo la melliza de cabello negro fue a ver que ocurría

**-¿quieres que caliente la cena?** – la melliza castaña se acerco para atender a su hermano

**-No tengo hambre, me iré a dormir**

Ni siquiera miro a sus hermanas, ellas sólo se quedaron mirándolo como subía las escaleras a velocidad de la luz, hasta que desapareció seguido por otro azote

"_maldita enana, atreverse a decirme que no me importa…" "pero, es cierto, tu lo has hecho con Inoue, porque ella no habría de hacerlo con Ishida, después de todo ellos son pareja o no?"_

"_mierda"…_ -aventando una almohada con furia.

Se sentó en su escritorio tenía que calmarse, pero no podía, nunca antes se había sentido así, tan impotente, tan enojado, se sentía fatal, era una furia que tenía que apaciguar, pues después de todo no podía hacer nada….

RING RING RING

**-Abarai** – se cubría los ojos con las manos, el sol que enraba por las rendijas de la ventana lo lastimaban

**-Buenos días Renji kun, habla Tatsuki chan**

**-muy buenos días Tat, ¿Qué tal?**

**-disculpa, creo que te desperté**

**-no, no te preocupes, igual me iba a levantar ya, dime ¿necesitas algo?**

**-Bueno yo** …- se estaba arrepintiendo, se mordió los labios y cobro un poco de valor -** ¿quieres ver una película? Tengo un par de semanas libres y bueno…**

**-por supuesto, sólo dime a qué hora**

**- eh … -** se sintió un poco aliviada y nerviosa a la vez **– a las 4 te parece?**

**-claro te veré a las 4**

**-hasta entonces**

El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe, la chica que apenas conocía le pareció muy agradable y ya que aparentemente Rukia e Ishida se encontraban ocupados pensó que sería bueno salir un poco de la rutina, además se la había pasado muy bien con la chica a pesar de estar momentáneamente inválida.

**-Ichi nii despierta, Orihime chan esta aquí** – Karin tocaba a su puerta insistente

**-Ahora salgo no molestes**

Abrió los ojos, se percato que ni siquiera se había cambiado el pijama, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había acostado en la cama, se sentó en la orilla y al echar un ojo al cuarto estaba en completo desorden, libros aventados por todos lados, ropa, sus zapatos, cualquiera que entrara pensaría que un ladrón había hecho eso. Se levanto de golpe, se fue a lavar la cara y los dientes y bajo.

**-Buenos días Kurosaki kun** –la joven pelinaranja se encontraba al pie de la escalera, al verlo sonrió

**-Buenos días Orihime chan ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Bueno lo que pasa** –rascándose la cabeza – **es que como hoy es tu día libre pedí el día, dije que me sentía mal**

El pelo pincho se quedo sorprendido pues su novia era una chica responsable, torpe pero responsable, era distraída y demasiado inocente a su parecer, pero el decir una mentira para faltar a su trabajo no era algo que podría pensar que llegara a hacer.

**-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te paso algo? –** Fue hacia ella **- ¿quieres que te revise mi papá?**

**-No, no, estoy bien** – bajo la mirada sonrojándose – **pensé que sería lindo escaparnos todo el día **

**- … - **

**-….**

Se quedaron mudos unos segundos, el joven pensaba utilizar el día para ordenar sus ideas y decidir definitivamente que hacer con sus actuales problemas. No esperaba eso, tenía que encontrar una excusa perfecta, o..

**-Claro, me esperarías en lo que me doy un baño? – **

**-Bueno… si quieres puedes ir así –** lo miro tímidamente

**-…. – **

**-…. –**

**- no me tardare, puedes platicar con Yuzu y Karin **– salió corriendo hacia el baño

**- eh.. Claro** – hecho una mirada hacia la cocina, ahí se encontraban las mellizas, la castaña terminaba el desayuno, mientras la morena leía el periódico.

Durante su baño tuvo la fortuna de poder aclarar su mente, se sentía tranquilo, trato de recordar todo lo referido hacia la shinigami, quería terminar de una vez por todas con esto. Se había sumergido por completo, la tibieza del agua y la espuma le ayudaban a relajarse, no se había percatado de la tensión que había tenido durante estos días.

"_¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué tiene de especial? "_ se había relajado tanto que al fin lo había logrado, ahora sabía lo que quería.

Mientras Orihime en una distracción de las gemelas fue a la recamara de Ichigo siguiendo el sonido de un teléfono, vio el gran desastre que había, la ventana estaba abierta, justo en el escritorio al lado de un león e peluche un teléfono de casa sonaba y brillaba avisando sobre una llamada entrante. La joven de la delantera protuberante se acerco, miro hacia la puerta tratando de escuchar si había alguien cerca y miro, era un número desconocido, dudando un poco si estaba haciendo lo correcto iba a responder, pero la contestadora automática se acciono

**-Kurosaki kun, ¿estas ahí?, ¿sigues molesto? Mira tenemos que hablar no tengo idea porque estas molesto y quisiera saber qué es lo que paso, por favor responde, quisiera saber si podemos vernos antes de que entre a trabajar**

La joven miro el teléfono escuchando a su amigo Ishida _"¿Por qué se habrá molestado Ichigo?"_ no sabía si debía contestar .

**-Kurosaki kun, perdona, se que debí poner seguro a la puerta, es que bueno tu me entenderás, Rukia chan y yo nos dejamos llevar, pero no pensé que te incomodara tanto eso, por favor espero tu llamada.**

Abrió los ojos con miedo, ¿Qué había visto Kurosaki kun? Y lo que vio, ¿Por qué le molesto? Tenía definitivamente que averiguar que había pasado, así que sin perder tiempo salió directo hacia la casa de Ishida kun, le dijo a las gemelas que le avisaran a su hermano que había surgido algo en el trabajo y tenía que ir, que la perdonara, se despidió y se fue.

"_¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?" aun no comprendo que fue lo que te molesto, pero conociéndote sé que no te pones así por nada"_

El joven de las gafas cerraba su celular mientras baja hacia su auto, guardo su celular en su bolsillo de la camisa y busco sus llaves, al alzar la mirada hacia el auto se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperando.

**-Buenos días Ishida kun, espero no molestarte** –mirando su portafolio

**-Buenos días… -pasmado **

Una cica alta, delgada de cabello negro y ojos azules, se encontraba esperando al joven, al ver la reacción de asombro de este bajo la mirada, parecía tímida, era una joven hermosa, portaba una gargantilla roja que hacia juego con su blusa de tirantes roja, unos pescadores y unos zapatos rojos.

El joven soltó el portafolio y fue directamente a la chica se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, movía sus manos nerviosamente, no sabía qué hacer, con una mano tomo la barbilla de la chica y la miro a los ojos, su mirada demostraba ternura, cariño, tenía un brillo especial.

**-Nemu chan ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-----------------FIN DEL CAPITULO---------------------------------

Hola hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Primero que nada les pido una disculpa, pues tuve algunas responsabilidades extras y no pude hacer el fic antes, además de que termino el trimestre en la uni y pues ya se imaginaran, encima perdí la inspiración XD digamos que no fue mi.. Mi medio mes XDDD

Espero que les guste el capi, justo se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea de no hacer sufrir a mi amado Quincy papi chulo *-* jajaja adivinen, no? Pues lo voy a hacer gay con mayuri o_o ah no verdad XDDDDDDDDDD

No ese científico loco no hace pareja XD!

Espero que les guste, díganme, regáñenme, inspírenme, por favor déjenme un review!!!

Muchas gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo y por supuesto por sus reviews!!

Bueno nos vemos!! Saludos cuídense y disfruten la semana santa!


	5. EL PASADO

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.  
**Esta historia está hecha en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, los quincys o los gatos que hablan (xD) cualquier duda queja comentario o sugerencia serán aceptados.

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tiene contenido explicito, por favor sólo continua leyendo si eres mayor de edad o una persona de amplio criterio, si te resulta ofensivo el lenguaje que lees por favor deja de leer.

SIMBOLOGIA:**  
-Diálogos  
**_"pensamientos"_**  
***sueños*

**CAPITULO 5: EL PASADO**

_FLASH BACK_

_-Hmm… _

_-Nemu chan…_

_La oscuridad cubría todo, esa noche estaba bastante tranquila, en un departamento en la Ciudad de Tokio una pareja no podía controlar sus impulsos; el joven ojiazul se acercaba a su novia le besaba el cuello mientras la tendía sobre el sofá, sus manos tomaban la cintura de ella recorriendo lentamente cada una de sus curvas, en medio de una gran desesperación le quito la blusa dejando ver una ropa interior negra que se ataba al cuello, la tela era ligera, podía distinguir como se le endurecían los pezones con cada roce que este le hacía._

_La joven que se encontraba con él realmente lo deseaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidada pues nunca antes alguien había visto su cuerpo, sentía pena, pena de que la viera desnuda, pena de no saber qué hacer o decir._

_-Tranquila Nemu chan, no pasara nada que no quieras._

_-Uryuu... – sonrojada – quiero... quiero que me hagas tuya... _

_No lo dudo ni un segundo, estaba segura de lo que quería, ciertamente lo amaba, él le daba una confianza que ni su mismo padre le había brindado, se sentía cómoda con él, apenas pronuncio estas palabras cuando se levanto y le beso efusivamente en los labios mientras con una habilidad que ni ella misma conocía le quito la camisa y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, besando su cuello y bajando poco a poco, procurando no dejar que ni un solo rincón se librara del cálido aliento de sus labios._

_El joven le acaricio el cabello y ayudo a quitarse la camisa, le acariciaba la espalda y la sentó sobre sus piernas desabrochando su sostén, la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras con la otra mano le subía la minifalda a la altura de sus muslos._

_-ahh… -se mordió los labios_

_No podía más la chica se levanto lo levanto a él y le bajo los pantalones quedando a la altura de su miembro mientras este sacaba los pies de los pantalones, la chica arrodillada podía ver el miembro erecto de su pareja con cara de asombro, sus mejillas cobraron un color carmín, y con las manos temblando le quito los bóxers, le echo una mirada al Quincy y tomándolo por la cintura comenzó a besarlo suave y delicadamente, obviamente no tenía experiencia y no quería lastimarlo así que se limitaba a pasar su lengua por todo el miembro. Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas, pocos eran los segundos que desviaba la mirada de aquel joven._

_-Nemu… Hmm… _

_El joven de las gafas observaba a su novia completamente excitado, se retorcía de placer, nunca imagino que algo así pasaría, el nunca había estado con una chica antes y por lo que le habían dicho no hay nada mejor que hacerlo con la persona que amas, la mirada que la chica le emitía lo excitaba aun más, tomo su cabeza y le soltó la liga dejando caer sobre su rostro sus lacios cabellos oscuros. Justo una tenue luz blanquiazul en la calle se encendía pasando por la ventana y dejando apreciar con más claridad la cara de la chica que se movía de adelante hacia atrás, entretanto los gemidos de ambos amantes rompían el silencio de la habitación, el viento soplaba delicadamente, el joven no pudo más levanto a la chica la acomodo boca arriba en el sillón levanto su minifalda y con una de sus manos hizo a un lado la panty de la chica sobándola, sintiendo sus fluidos._

_Con cada caricia que su novio le proporcionaba se sentía en éxtasis, se estremecía, cada segundo se excitaba más, cuando sintió la mano de él palpándola no resistió y lo abrazo con las piernas acercándolo a ella besándolo apasionadamente, rogándole con la mirada que la hiciera suya._

_-Uryuu kun... – entre gemidos_

_-¿estas lista?_

_- vamos, hazlo – lo beso suavemente en los labios_

_El joven la tomo con una mano por la cintura y la otra mano la puso bajo su espalda, coloco su miembro en la entrada y con suaves movimientos comenzó a penetrarla, ella le encajo las uñas a los hombros, ambos estaban perdiendo su virginidad, al notar que le estaba doliendo decidió hacerlo de una manera rápida por lo que de una embestida la penetro completamente, sintió el calor de la chica, esta seguía aferrada a él._

_-¿estas bien? – moviéndose delicadamente_

_-si, sigue –lo abrazaba más fuerte con las piernas_

_El dolor había sido casi insoportable pero no le importaba, el simple hecho de ver sus ojos le hacía sentir segura, así que trato de acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación, podía sentir un enorme calor que le empezaba a provocar que sudará, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no por pena, poco a poco el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y esta comenzó a moverse al ritmo de su compañero._

_Había perdido noción del mundo, sólo existía su amada y él, sentir sus cuerpos unidos, era gran reconfortante, tan relajante y placentero, bajo ambas manos hacia los muslos de su compañera mientras besaba su cuello, para obtener una mayor penetración, comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo, una gota de sudor caía por su sien, estaba perdiendo completamente el control, sólo podía sentir el placer._

_-ahh si sigue_

_Nunca había imaginado que hubiese algo tan grato, las sensaciones que tenía eran indescriptibles, no podía pensar en nada jalo de los cabellos a su digno amante y un gran escalofrió exquisito recorrió su espalda haciéndola retorcer, gemir, se movía más destempladamente, estaba embelesaba de placer,_

_-Uryuu Uryuu … - gemía más fuerte – te amo Uryuu_

_-Nemu chan .. Ahh – sentir las palpitaciones internas de su compañera lo estaban haciendo llegar al clímax – yo también te amo Nemu chan.._

_El Quincy termino abrazo a la teniente y así unidos se besaron apasionadamente, mirándose como solo los verdaderos amantes se miran, quedándose dormidos con la luna como testigo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

**-Vine por ti Uryuu kun –** la chica lo abrazo

**-Nemu chan … **

El joven quedo estupefacto, no sabía si en realidad estaba soñando, apenas alcanzo a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica muy vagamente, el gran amor de su vida había vuelto, estaba ahí porque lo amaba. La ojiazul se soltó un poco del abrazo y se puso de puntitas para besarlo, esto saco al Quincy de su trance y se alejo bruscamente.

**-¿Qué haces Nemu chan? – **

**-Pero Uryuu ¿Por qué te alejas? –** Bajando la mirada decepcionada –¿ **es que ya no sientes nada por mí …?**

El joven se confundió, las palabras de aquella joven le daban vueltas en la cabeza, no sabía con exactitud que responder, además él ya tenía a alguien_, "No sería justo hacerle esto a Rukia chan"_ pensó, sin embargo algo le impedía hablarle sobre su novia a la teniente.

**-¿Cómo es que has dado conmigo? –** acomodándose las gafas trato de desviar el tema

**-Bueno, trabajas en la compañía de mi padre, no fue difícil –** mirando el suelo tímidamente

**-Claro, pero … como es que tu padre te dejo venir … **

**-Es que yo … sólo vine…**

RING RING RING

**-Discúlpame un segundo** – contesto su celular – **¿Qué pasa Inoue san?**

**-Claro … - **

La chica se había desilusionado, había llegado a pensar que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero estaba claro que no era así, además ¿Quién era Inoue? ¿Una chica? Lo más seguro es que fuera su pareja, mientras el chico hablaba, tomo la decisión_, "es mejor dejar el pasado donde esta"_ se estaba alejando cuando una mano le jalo el brazo

**-¿te parece si hablamos en el almuerzo?, tengo que irme al trabajo** – la miraba a los ojos

**-de.. De acuerdo, iré por ti**

**-gracias Nemu chan, ¿quieres que te deje en alguna parte?**

**-No gracias, daré la vuelta por el lugar.**

**-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el almuerzo, cuídate**

El ojiazul subió a su auto y se fue a su trabajo, ahora más que nunca estaba confundido, _"¿Qué siento por Nemu chan? "_ ¿Será que sólo había usado a Rukia chan para olvidarla_? "no, eso no es posible, acaso sólo soy un maldito patán que jugó con ella" _Tenía miedo de aceptarlo, no quería verse como un patán, pero para empezar, el aceptarse como patán indicaba que en realidad seguía sintiendo algo por su antigua novia Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Por su parte el pelinaranja había salido de la ducha y había entrado a su habitación, vio un mensaje en la contestadora, no sabía si quería responder, además lo más importante ahora era deshacerse de Orihime chan, se puso su desodorante su perfume y salió de la habitación, sólo para encontrarse con que la chica ya se había marchado, le pareció extraño, pero no quiso indagar en el asunto, salió sin tomar más que un poco de jugo de naranja y un waffle que había preparado Yuzu. Fue directo al parque de Karakura se adentro un poco más hacia el bosque, se subió al árbol más alto y trato de relajarse con la mejor vista de la Ciudad mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos.

A lo lejos una pareja conocida se reía y convivía pacíficamente, el joven reconoció a la chica, era su amiga Tatsuki, pero quien estaba con ella, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor, cuando lo reconoció era el maldito imbécil que estaba encimándosele a la shinigami. Estuvo a punto de salir disparado hacia allá cuando algo lo paró en seco, la shinigami, la ojivioleta que no podía alejar de su mente apareció, charlo un poco con la pareja y se fue, quiso seguirla, pero prefirió pensar claramente, antes de hacer algún movimiento.

Miro el reloj, eran 11:45am, faltaban tan sólo 15 minutos para que su ex novia pasara por él, estaba listo, sólo acomodaba sus cosas para que al regresar no hubiera inconvenientes, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió

**-Uryuu kun, ¿vamos juntos a almorzar?** – la morena había ido a buscarlo, decidió hablar con él

**-Rukia chan … yo… -** nerviosamente desvió la mirada mientras buscaba una excusa **– perdona es que yo tengo que ir a almorzar con unos clientes, para cerrar unas cuentas.**

**-Vaya no sabía nada, -** un tanto decepcionada – **en ese caso te deseo suerte…**

**-Muchas gracias Rukia chan** – fue y le beso la mejilla, le dedico una sonrisa y se fue, pudo notar la voz decepcionada de su chica, lo hizo sentir peor que escoria, pero tenía que resolver este asunto lo antes posible, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

"_perdóname Rukia chan"_

--------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO ---------------------------------

Hola chicos y chicas, que les parecio este capi?? jeje lo centre en el leemon por que pues, para que se den una idea de que tan importante será el "regreso de Nemu" bueno más bien el que llegue xD mmm que más, no quise alargarlo más por que entonces no hubiera quedado como hubiese deseado, pero les dare un adelanto, en el proximo capitulo una persona se dara cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y.. no es nemu XDDDDDDD jajajaja y bueno también el proximo capi habrá más RenTat ^^

Bueno espero sus comentarios regaños jitomatazos, zapatazos (no se aceptan botazos XD!!!) o flores, espero que les haya gustado, pero si no avisenme!!!

Regalenme un review!! gracias por leer!!!

besitos


	6. QUINTETO AMOROSO

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**Esta historia está hecha en un universo alterno donde no existe la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis, los quincys o los gatos que hablan (xD) cualquier duda queja comentario o sugerencia serán aceptados**

**-Diálogos**  
_"pensamientos"_  
*sueños*

**CAPITULO 6: QUINTETO AMOROSO**

**-¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?**

**-No lo sé, tal vez unos waffle y un poco de leche**

**-Eso no es precisamente un almuerzo** – el pelirrojo miraba extrañado a la chica

**-Bueno tú me preguntaste que quería… ¿ o no? **

**-De acuerdo, tú vives aquí, ¿Dónde conseguimos tus waffle?**

**-Si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa, preparare unos**

Ese comentario le dio mil vueltas en la cabeza, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, apenas conocía a la joven hace un par de días, no sabía si estaba bien ir a su casa.

¿Cómo fue que le dijo eso? Apenas lo conoce… Y si es un secuestrador o algo, con todos esos tatuajes se diría que acaba de salir de la cárcel…

"_que va, se ve que es buen chico, además…" –_ Tatsuki lo miraba de pies a cabeza esperando una respuesta

**-Si crees que esta bien, de acuerdo, vamos** – no pudo encontrar una respuesta mejor

**-Muy bien, ya sabes donde es, así que si no te molesta** – señalo con la mirada que la ayudara pues aun seguía en silla de ruedas

**-Y… ¿te gustaría ver una película mientras almorzamos?**

**-Por supuesto…** -empujando la silla- **¿Qué película te gustaría ver?****  
****-Una de terror me encantaría**

**-Está bien**

**-¿Estas seguro que no te incomoda entrar a mi casa?****  
****-Si dices que está bien, no hay problema…**

La joven sonrío, la verdad ese joven que acababa de conocer le llamaba la atención, no sabía si era por su inocencia en algunas cosas, por ser tan despistado o porque. La verdad se le estaba pasando muy a gusto, además era un chico muy cordial.

Esa chica era linda, tenía ciertas actitudes que le recordaban a Rukia, sin embargo había algo en ella que ninguna otra joven tenía, y deseaba averiguar que era, pues ese misterioso "algo" le estaba atrayendo demasiado.

El día estaba hermoso, no hacía ni mucho calor, ni frío, el sol calentaba lo suficiente, sin quemar y la brisa del mediodía era realmente refrescante, un delicioso olor a waffle recién hechos comenzó a expandirse por toda la casa, e incluso escaparse por algunas ventanas, el teniente pelirrojo preparaba el DVD mientras la ojimarron terminaba de poner el almuerzo sobre una mesa plegable frente al sofá.

**-Todo está listo, ¿y tú?**

**-Muy bien, ahora sólo falta ponerle play**

**-Espera…** - jalándolo el brazo – **primero sentémonos y preparemos todo, no me quiero perder ni un segundo**

**-De acuerdo**

El ojiazul se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento y al igual que en la mañana su ex novia lo esperaba en el auto, al verlo sonrió ilusionada, pues pensó que su amado le correspondería tal y como lo hizo tiempo atrás.

**-Llegaste temprano** – se acomodo las gafas

**-Tu igual** – lo quiso saludar con un beso, pero este la esquivo sutilmente

**-Súbete** – abriéndole la puerta

**-….**

El joven condujo hasta una restaurante no muy lejos de ahí, en cuanto llegaron les dieron una mesa y pidieron su orden, un silencio un tanto incomodo apareció mientras esperaban.

**-Nemu chan, ¿a qué has venido?**

**-Te lo dije, vine por ti Uryuu, vine porque quiero recuperar lo que perdimos hace tiempo**

**-¿Por qué hasta ahora?**

Un mesero les llevo sus platos a la mesa, al ver que no se les ofrecía nada se marcho, Uryuu tomo un poco de agua esperando la respuesta de la chica, al ver que esta solo bajo la cabeza decidió preguntar de nuevo.

**-¿Por qué hasta ahora has venido a buscarme Nemu chan? Contéstame**

**-Yo.. Yo..** – el chico le había preguntado algo que no supo responder, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero trato de calmarse

**-Hablamos después, primero vamos a comer** – dio gracias y comenzó a comer

Antes que nada debía saber lo que pensaba, si realmente lo amaba como decía por que había tardado tanto en ir tras él, porque nunca se opuso a su padre, tenía que estar seguro, pues no podía negar que en él aún había algo de sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo era más fuerte el recuerdo del dolor que le había causado, no podía confiarse, no quería volver a ser lastimado.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando amos habían terminado su comida, muy atentamente les habían retirado los platos y traído más agua, como el Quincy había solicitado, apenas le pusieron la jarra de agua en la mesa cuando el joven estaba dispuesto a saber todo, la joven que ya lo presentía estaba temblando pero no sabía precisamente la razón.

**-Nemu chan, creo que es hora…**

**-Yo te amo Uryuu, te amo con toda mi alma, siempre ha sido así, mi amor por ti nunca ha disminuido** – mirándolo determinante a los ojos

**-Ya te lo he dicho, si lo que dices ahora es cierto porque tardaste un año en volver… Porque nunca respondiste mis llamadas, porque nunca intentaste contactarme**

**-Es que yo… tenía miedo… ese día te fuiste tan molesto, pensé que… pensé que me odiabas, trate de resignarme pero no pude, por eso estoy aquí –** entrelazando sus manos

-**Lo siento Nemu chan,** -suspiro y bajo la mirada un segundo para después mirarla a los ojos – **yo estoy con alguien**

**-… -**la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba eso, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos así que bajo la mirada – **y tú … ¿la amas?**

**-Yo…** - esa pregunta era realmente confusa en ese momento, no quería mentir, pero tampoco lastimar, pensó que sería injusto decir que no la amaba sin siquiera hablar con ella – **si, la amo**

**-… **-Esa respuesta realmente le dolió, sin embargo pudo notar el lapso de silencio que tuvo el ojiazul antes de responder, sin duda, no estaba seguro, aún había esperanza **– no te creo!**

**-Nemu chan…**

**-Tu no la puedes amar, ¿acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos pasado?, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi? Yo fui tu primer amor Uryuu y tu fuiste el mío, nos entregamos mutuamente muchas veces, perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos, dime, ¿ella te ha hecho sentir lo mismo? ¿Cuándo haces el amor con ella nunca has pensado en mi? ¿No te hace recordar cuando nosotros estábamos juntos?**

**-…** - La chica le había dicho muchas cosas, algunas verdaderas otras falsas, otras inconclusas, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar claro lo que quería.

**-Tengo que irme a trabajar, lo siento.**

**-Espera, yo..**

**-Lo siento Nemu chan, se me hace tarde** – pago y se marcho de ahí

La chica vio como se alejaba, pensó que tal vez había hablado de más, lo peor paso por su cabeza, conocía a Ishida, y sabia que no soportaba que le faltaran al respeto ni a él ni a sus amigos, mucho menos a su novia, tal vez se había enfadado y tal vez había perdido la oportunidad de volver con él, se puso pálida, no pudo contenerse más, salió del lugar llorando, camino sin rumbo, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

La película estaba llegando a su clímax, los jóvenes ya habían degustado con placer sus alimentos, quedando completamente embobados en la película, habían alejado un poco la mesa, la chica yacía en el sofá con la pierna lastimada sobre un pequeño buró, el joven se encontraba a su lado, hombro con hombro, en un instante la ojimarron echo ojo de su acompañante para ver su expresión de asombro, al parecer se había metido mucho en la película, una mirada picara se poso sobre su rostro y con mucho cuidado paso su mano al hombro más alejado de ella, sacudiéndolo bruscamente.

**-RENJI!!!**

**-¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre???** –sobresaltado, la chica realmente lo tomo por sorpresa

**-Jajajaja, quita esa cara de idiota**

**-No le veo la gracia** –acercándose a ella picándole las costillas

**-No espera Renji, perdón** –tratando de alejarlo

Así fue como la película siguió corriendo, sin nadie que fuera espectador, pues los chicos estaban bastante ocupados molestándose entre ellos, haciéndose cosquillas, pateándose, entre otras cosas, para cualquier persona que los viera les sorprendería la forma en que se trataban, pues ellos a pesar de acabarse de conocer se comportaban como si hace años que fueran amigos… o algo más…

Al fin se detuvieron bastante exhaustos, el retorcerse, recibir golpes y darlos era bastante agotador, se dieron tiempo de respirar, al mismo tiempo que notaron que el shinigami teniente estaba encima de la chica, ella lo abrazaba con su pierna, la otra seguía en el buro, una de las manos de él se encontraba abrazándola por la cintura y sus caras estaban a menos de 15 cm de distancia. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos pensaron lo mismo, él se sonrojo.

"_¿estará bien esto?"_ pensaba algo ruborizada

Sentía el cuerpo de la fémina debajo suyo, sus impulsos estaban surgiendo, pero algo lo detenía, ella sin duda le atraía, incluso no recordaba que había llegado ahí en busca de Rukia, sin embargo, aunque quería avanzar, no sabía si era lo correcto, su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido estaba comenzando a sudar, cuando se dio cuenta su otra mano acariciaba un muslo de la chica, pues esta traía minifalda, sólo esperaba una señal, algo que le dijera que podía seguir sin problemas.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de las caricias del chico miro hacia su muslo semidesnudo, lo que provoco que este aleje su mano y desviara la mirada bastante rojo. Sonrió, le jalo el cuello de la camisa y lo beso delicadamente, esperando una respuesta, sintió los carnosos y suaves labios del pelirrojo, realmente era una sensación fabulosa.

Esa fue la señal, la señal que le permitió seguir, probar sus labios era algo más que exquisito, se alejo un poco y la miro a los ojos, sonriéndole seductoramente, ella miro de nuevo su muslo, incitándolo a seguir acariciándola, lo que no tardo más que un par de segundos en continuar, le abrazo más fuerte por la cintura y le dio un beso más profundo y apasionado, sin contener sus deseos.

Ella por su parte le soltó el cabello acariciándole mientras sentía el calor del chico, con su mano tomo la de él y lo ayudo a no detenerse sólo en el muslo, invitándolo a más…

Ichigo por su parte, estaba ahora recostado a la sombra del árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados, pensaba. Sabía que _"esa chica" "esa enana"_ le había hecho sentir algo desde que la vio por primera vez, más nunca supo definir que era con exactitud, para su maldita suerte, la encontró con su amigo a punto de …

"_Esto es una mierda"_

No, no quería recordar eso, quería borrarlo de su memoria, no podía soportarlo, sin embargo le intrigaba el hecho de que se haya imaginado a la novia de su mejor amigo mientras intentaba hacerle el amor a su novia.

Suspiro, decidió que sería mejor intentar olvidarse del asunto, aunque algo que no podría soportar sería el jugar con alguien, así que se dispuso a terminar con su problema cuanto antes. Justo estaba pensando en qué forma lo haría cuando recordó que tenía que encender el celular, apenas lo había hecho cuando sonó.

**-¿Hola? –**

**-Ichigo, ¿estas bien?**

**-Si, por que lo dices**

**-Por que no es normal que apagues tu celular**

**-… -divagando -¿Tú estas bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin avisarme?**

**-Perdóname Ichigo, tenemos que hablar.**

**-Claro que ocurre**

**-No, tienes que venir a mi casa, ahora**

**-Pero..**

**-Te espero-** corto la llamada, pensó que era la única forma, sin duda el shinigami había cambiado, y si no había más remedio, no lo habría, mejor no forzar algo que no debe pasar.

-**Rukia tenemos que hablar –** el Quincy había entrado a la oficina de la morena en cuanto llego, no podía posponer eso más.

**-Uryuu ¿Qué.. Qué pasa?** –algo nerviosa

**-Rukia tú**.. –Bajando la mirada, tomo aire se acerco a pocos milímetros de ella - **¿tu que sientes por mí?**

**-Pero Uryuu que…**

**-Buenas tardes, Ishida Uryuu** – una voz fría y seria salió del fondo de la oficina

**-Byakuya.. Kuchiki… Buenas tardes.. ¿Hace cuanto…?**

**-Llegue hace unas horas, los invite a comer, pero Rukia me dijo que tenías un asunto de negocios** – interrumpiéndolo, la miro a ella para luego devolverle la mirada a él acercándose- **Y dime, ¿Qué tal te fue?**

**-Bien, bien, con un poco de suerte claro…**

**-Bueno, creo que me retiro, parece que tienen asuntos importantes que tratar** –mirándolos – **nos vemos, con permiso **

**-Nee san, hasta luego…**

**-Hasta luego, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras**… -_"¿pero que dije? ¿Por qué lo dije?"_

El capitán salió deteniéndose sólo para echarle una mirada al Quincy, como accediendo a su invitación. El ojiazul respiro aliviado, la verdad que su "cuñado" realmente sabia como poner tensas a las personas, aunque no lo despreciaba, siempre pensó que era una persona demasiado fría y cerrada.

**-¿estas bien?-** tomándolo del brazo

**-Si –** mirándola, no tenía tiempo que perder**- Rukia, yo…**

TOC TOC

**-Señorita Kuchiki tiene una visita en la sala de espera**- su secretaría los interrumpió

**-Gracias, enseguida voy… Uryuu ¿podemos…?**

**-Si claro, -de nuevo había fallado- hablamos saliendo ¿te parece?**

**-De acuerdo, gracias** –le beso la mejilla y salió

El Quincy se fue directo a su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y nada de concentración para realizarlo, tendría que apurarse y al menos por el momento, sacar todo de su mente, o no podría hablar con Rukia, otra vez.

La morena entro a la sala de espera, una sola persona había ahí, aparte de ella claro, apenas entró y cerró la puerta cuando fue acorralada, sólo pudo sentir como una mano le tomaba la barbilla, acercándola a sus labios y otra mano la acercaba al cuerpo de un joven, atlético, alto, esa noción de las cosas le provoco que se le erizara todo el cuerpo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo sintió como unos suaves labios rozaban los suyos con vehemencia, por inercia entrecerró los ojos, lo último que distinguió fueron unos cabellos naranjas y unos ojos marrón que al verlos, sólo cerro sus ojos y lo jalo hacia ella por mero instinto.

El pelinaranja sólo siguió su naturaleza, sólo quería verla, besarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya, no podía con ese deseo, tratando de resistir lo más que pudo fue a buscarla y en cuanto la vio no pudo detenerse, la jalo contra él de manera que no pudiera escapar, para que, si no podía ser lo suyo, al menos pudiera quedarse con el sabor de sus labios, aunque fuera una sola vez, al sentir que era correspondido la pego contra su cuerpo y la besaba y acariciaba con delirio, realmente era el mejor momento de su vida.

**-Ichigo… ¿Qué…?** –sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un beso

**-Cállate… enana…**

----------------- FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------------

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo _ Ishidaaaaa!!!! Uryuuu!!!! Ven yo te consuelo!!!!!!

T_T

Pero bueno, fuera de eso xD

Si se preguntan donde quedo la delantera protuberante… pues la verdad se me olvido XD es que no es nadie importante XDDDDD jajajaja naaaah, ya sabrán en el próximo capítulo de su telenovela "amor a primera vista" a no verdad XDDDD

Bueno díganme que tal les pareció el capitulo!!!!

Les gusto??? Siii??? Me regalan un review??? Siii???

No les gusto??? Por qué??? Díganme acepto sugerencias!!! Como me las mandan?? Pues en un review!!!

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis fic, la verdad perdón por tardar en actualizar es que la verdad, perdí inspiración, pero hoy la recupere XD

Espero que les guste y a los que se quedaron con las ganas de leer bien el leemon de Ren y Tat en el próximo capi lo tendrán XD no se preocupen, pensé que sería interesante o no? Ammm

Gracias por sus reviews me alegra mucho que les guste el fic, en verdad me ayudan a inspirarme!!!

Bueno me despido bye byeee cuídense que se la pasen bien y cuidado con la epidemia de influenza ahh byeee


End file.
